How Far We've Come
by peyton4life
Summary: When little Riley asks her parents for a new bedtime story, Finn and Rachel take turns revisiting their past, each learning something new along the way. Future Finchel.
1. A Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Will you tell me a bedtime story?"<p>

Rachel paused in the middle of braiding her daughter's wavy hair which was still slightly damp from the little girl's bath. Smiling, she glanced at the little girl in the mirror taking in her adorable appearance. Dressed in pajamas with dancing bears in tutus and gold stars scattered across them the four year old just looked too cute. She smelled of lotion and baby powder, a combination Rachel only associated with her baby girl. "A story Riley? Not a song?"

The four year old looked up in the mirror at her mother with eyes that were identical to Rachel's, as she contemplated her reply. Her little nose, thankfully inherited from her father, scrunched as she tilted her head to the side. Bouncing on her stool, her eyes brightened as she replied, "A story then a song?"

"Let's see what Daddy has to say ok baby?" Quickly Rachel's hands secured the ponytail holder around the end of the braid. "Why don't you go tell him it's bedtime while I turn down your covers?" Her smile grew as she watched Riley jump down from her stool and scamper down the hall to the living room. Picking up the clothes Riley had discarded from the day Rachel placed them in the wicker hamper and crossed to the bed. As she folded back the pink bedspread which had the faces of the Disney princesses on it, she could hear Riley faintly telling Finn that it was bedtime. She sat on the edge of the bed, chuckling as she heard Riley pleading with Finn as they got closer to the bedroom.

"Please Daddy? A story _and_ a song just this once?" Her little hands were on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her eyes as he carried her to her room.

He had no defense against those eyes and it killed him that both Rachel and Riley knew it. "Absolutely baby girl but just this once. You have school tomorrow and I'd hate to see the tickle monster wake you up if you were too sleepy." Finn smiled as he felt Riley burrow her little face into his neck.

"No! Not the tickle monster Daddy! I'll be good and get up. I promise." Riley spoke quickly and earnestly into Finn's neck."I'll go to sleep right after the song."

"Ok then munchkin, let's get you in bed." Finn dropped her on the bed laughing with her as she bounced.

"Under the covers little girl." Tucking the blankets tightly around her Rachel began the nightly ritual saying, "Snug as a bug in a rug."

Riley snuggled deeper into her pillow as she requested, "Mommy can I have my story now?"

"Of course baby. Which do you want, Belle or Cinderella? "She stood as she crossed to the bookshelf. "Or..."

"Will you tell me a new story Mommy? I know those already." Riley yawned as she spoke, letting Rachel and Finn know just how sleepy she was.

"Sure baby." Rachel sat back on the bed reaching across Riley to hold Finn's hand as she thought of a story to tell. A slow smile spread as she began, "Once upon a time there was a young girl named Raquel. She wasn't a very popular girl, but she had a beautiful voice. Every day she sang in her room hoping one day someone would hear her and fall madly in love with her." Rachel smiled as she felt Finn squeeze her hand. Riley's eyes were still open so Rachel continued. "Of course, there was a boy Raquel secretly adored. He was what she imagined Prince Charming would be: tall and handsome. His name was Flynn and Raquel thought it was a sign when she heard him sing; his voice was almost as nice as hers! The only problem was Flynn had an evil girlfriend named Lucy who was always mean to Raquel." Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "So Raquel and Flynn could only talk in secret which was hard because Raquel just wanted to spend time with Flynn. One day, she invited Flynn to meet her after school to practice his singing. She thought they could maybe even have a little picnic so she prepared snacks and drinks, treating it like a real date."

"Did they fall in love on the picnic and live happily ever after?" Riley questioned, her voice becoming thick with sleep.

"Well on the picnic, Flynn told Raquel he loved when she sang and Raquel said he could kiss her. She closed her eyes as they kissed she saw stars. Flynn however was so scared of how he was feeling that he ran away while Raquel cried. It had been her first kiss and she loved Flynn so much." Rachel stroked her hand over Riley's cheek, noticing the little girl's breathing begin to even out. "But we'll finish another day. Nodding at Finn, the pair began to softly sing _You Are My Sunshine_, each pressing a kiss to the little girl's forehead before leaving the room.

"So Raquel had her first kiss in the auditorium?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around his petite wife.

"Mhmm, and she cried after because she thought she was so bad at it." Rachel smiled at the memory, tilting her face closer to Finn's for a kiss. "Want to see if she's improved since then?" She asked in a teasing tone, jumping in his embrace knowing he'd catch her.

Finn certainly wasn't going to complain as he grabbed his wife's ass as he carried her to their bedroom kissing along the way. He loved the feeling of her mouth on his; he always had. Even still, he couldn't stop his mind from going back to their first kiss. "Why didn't you ever tell me that was your first kiss?" He asked as he pulled his mouth away for a moment.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Do you really wanna talk about this right now?" Sliding down his body she stood and slowly ran her hands under his sweater. 'Or do you," He stopped her question with another searing kiss. They could talk about it another time.

The next morning, the Hudson's sat together at the kitchen table enjoying some blueberry pancakes. Finn smiled at the delicate way Riley ate hers, she was such a mini Rachel. She was even dressed like Rachel today in her little black leggings and purple dress with a poodle on it. Little sparkly gold ballet flats adorned her feet which she was swinging under the table.

"Daddy is it time yet? I'm ready to go to school now. " Even her voice was like Rachel's, sweet but firm.

"Almost baby girl. Daddy just needs to get his jacket so we can go." Rising he crossed to set his plate in the sink, kissing Rachel absently on the head.

"Ok big girl. Mommy has to go, you have fun at school today ok?" Lifting Riley up for a hug she placed a smacking kiss on her cheek. Setting her back down, Rachel quickly smoothed down the front if her red polka dot dress. She knew it might make her look younger than the high schooler students she taught, but she loved her printed dresses. Grabbing her keys from the bowl on the counter she gave Finn a kiss saying, "Have a good day, I love you."

"Right back at you baby. " He said as he wet down a cloth and set about cleaning Riley's sticky fingers while watching Rachel walk out the door. Grabbing his blazer he tossed it on as he grabbed his messenger bag and Riley's princess backpack. He scooped Riley up swinging her around once before giving her the backpack to hold.

Riley chattered endlessly as they made their way to the car. Finn listened attentively, answering her questions the best he could. As he buckled her into her booster seat she asked, "Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" he asked as he climbed into the front seat.

"Do you 'member Mommy's story? I fell asleep before she could finish. " He glanced in the rearview mirror to see her little lips pressed into a pout with her arms folded across her chest.

"I do know it princess, and daddy knows a little more if you want to hear it? Or, we can listen to the CD Mommy made you." It was times like this that Finn loved his job as an elementary school teacher. He got the bonus of having Riley's preschool in the same facility so he could take her in every day which gave them some quality daddy-daughter time. This domesticated life that he and Rachel had was so different from the one they originally dreamed of, but neither of them would change it for the world.

"The story please Daddy!"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Finn cleared his throat and began, "You see, Flynn didn't mean to run away from Raquel that day in the auditorium. He was really just confused; he was supposed to be in love with Lucy but he found he couldn't stop thinking about Raquel. He found himself looking forward to the times he got to spend with Raquel, even lying to his friends so he could spend time with her. She was so pretty and always so nice to him. Of course, Lucy didn't like this new Flynn who wasn't worried about being popular and instead was more concerned with singing. So Lucy decided to join the choir group to spy on Flynn." Pausing for a breath, Finn couldn't believe he hadn't seen through Quinn at the time. "Raquel was so upset about Lucy joining that she quit the club and joined a musical at school instead."

"I don't like Lucy Daddy. She sounds mean." Riley said from the backseat, nodding her head for emphasis.

Finn smiled at her feelings towards Lucy, who in fact was her beloved Aunt Quinn. "Well, Flynn took Raquel bowling and she agreed to join the club again." He chuckled at his daughter's soft 'yes' from the backseat. "Raquel tried to get over Flynn by dating one of his friends, Nick. Flynn was jealous when she dated Nick but couldn't understand why. Raquel and Nick didn't date long; she realized they were both in love with other people. Eventually, Flynn broke up with Lucy after he found out a secret she'd been keeping. Raquel was there to help him, but he was so confused that he pushed her away into the arms of a boy named Justin."

"But didn't Raquel and Flynn love each other? Why couldn't they be together?" Riley was beginning to get frustrated with the story and it showed in her voice.

"Well the story isn't over yet baby girl, but we'll have to finish later because we're here. You ready for school?" he pulled into his parking space at school as he asked.

"Yes Daddy. Can I unbuckle?" She was squirming in her seat as she asked, ready to get on with her day.

Chuckling he replied, "Yes," as he unbuckled himself and reached for his bag. He stepped from the car and turned to help Riley out of the backseat. He took her hand as they walked into the building. Leading her down the hallway towards his classroom he couldn't help but smile as he listened to her chatter on about the story.

"Daddy?" She asked, pulling on his sleeve.

Setting out crayons and paper for her to color with until she had to line up he looked at her and said, "Yes baby girl?"

Attacking the paper with a blue crayon, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth, Riley asked what she considered the most important question. "Do Raquel and Flynn live happily ever after?"

"Wait and see baby girl, wait and see. Maybe if you're a super good girl today Mommy will tell you more tonight."

Horrified, her head snapped up as she asked, "Aren't I always a good girl? I try my best. " Her bottom lip began to quiver.

Finn mentally cursed his choice of words. Riley definitely had inherited her mother's sensitivity as well. "Of course you're a good girl. I'm sure mommy will tell you more of the story tonight." he glanced at the clock noting it was time for her to line up. "C'mon Riley. Time to line up."

Riley put away her crayons and handed Finn the paper she had been coloring. "Let's go daddy." She said as she jumped up from the desk, her previous sadness at the thought of not being good gone. She skipped down the hall excited to get in line with her friends. Spotting her "cousin" Emma, her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah's daughter, she ran over to stand next to her. She puckered her lips for her daddy's kiss and told him to have a good day.

As he walked away he chuckled to himself as he heard her ask, "Emma? You wanna hear a story?"

**A/N: So this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. This is dedicated to the poor soul who has had to read constant drafts of this. There is more Riley to come so stay tuned! Thanks for the read and please feel free to review :)**


	2. Movies and Music

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, but I'm sure enjoying watching happily engaged Finchel!**

* * *

><p>The day passed swiftly for Riley and Finn, both enjoying their time in the school. He truly loved his job, the looks on the faces of his kids when they finally understood what he was teaching was priceless. Sure, he had his share of troublesome kids but he just viewed them more as a challenge. Today was particularly rewarding because one of those challenging kids had finally went a day without getting his card changed from green to yellow. Riding on the high of the day, he left his room to collect Riley from the preschool teacher.<p>

Brimming with excitement Riley called out, "Daddy! I had so much fun today! And look," she said, holding out a paper with a picture of what Finn could only assume were two people screaming or singing since their mouths were wide open.

"Very pretty baby. Is that supposed to be me and Mommy singing?" He swung her up into her carseat, buckling her as he asked.

"No Daddy! It's Raquel and Flynn!" Riley replied indignantly as she shook her head at her daddy's confusion. "Mommy's hair is shorter than Raquel's in the picture-can't you tell?"

"Sorry baby, it's a perfect drawing of Raquel and Flynn. Mommy will love it."

"Do you think she'll put it on the fridge Daddy?" There was nothing Riley loved more than decorating the refrigerator-and any other surface in the home-with her various pictures. They were on the fridge, on the walls in the hallway and even some collaged in her room, which Uncle Kurt tolerated since she was so cute.

"Of course! I'm sure she'll put it right on the fridge as soon as she sees it. Now, how about we have a little sing along on the way home?" He was set to hit the volume button on the stereo to turn it back on when he heard her cry out from the backseat.

"No Daddy! I want more story please!" Her little voice rose in a plea as she tried desperately to catch his eye in the rearview mirror. Finn knew better than to look back or else he would cave.

"How about we wait for Mommy and we can tell you more together at bedtime? C'mon we didn't get our sing a long in this morning!" He tried to entice the child as he continued, "It's Journey day! We had Mommy's classic sound of music yesterday so today is Daddy's classic. Don't you want to sing?"

Knowing how to choose her battles already, Riley sighed and said, "_Don't stop believing Daddy?"  
><em>

Finn couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. "You know Mommy and I used to sing this song?"

"Yes Daddy! You sing your part and I'll sing Mommy's." Riley directed from the backseat, singing along to the CD sounding eerily like a young Rachel. They moved from _Don't Stop_ _Believing_ into _Any way you want it_" on the mix CD, with Riley bouncing along in her carseat as she sang along.

Finn glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing her bop along as she sang. He wouldn't trade these moments with her for anything. Knowing he had some time before Rachel was done coaching her glee club, he pulled into the driveway of their home and parked the car. "Come on baby girl, let's go inside."

"Can I watch a movie until Mommy comes home?" Riley batted her eyes at Finn, knowing it was a sure way to get what she wanted.

He scooped her up and nuzzled her neck with his nose as he pretended to ponder her request. "Hmmm I don't know little girl. I think you fell asleep last time you watched a movie after school." In reality, Finn didn't care if she took a little rest after school, it was a long day for a four year old and it gave him time to grade his papers so they could have family time when Rachel got home.

"I won't fall asleep Daddy I promise!" She placed her forehead on his, "Please Daddy?"

With an exaggerated sigh Finn replied, "I suppose. Let me guess-you want to watch Beauty and The Beast." They were on their third copy of the DVD since it was Riley's favorite and she watched it so often.

"Yes please!" she replied as she bounced in his arms. Kissing his cheek she told him, "Love you Daddy."

Deciding to tease her a bit Finn said, "I think you just love that I know how to work the remote better than Mommy."

Riley leaned back in his arms and said with a smile, "Mommy's getting better at it though."

"She is huh?" Once inside the house, Finn put his bag down and began tickling her as they made their way to the couch.

Full of giggles, Riley pleaded, "Stop Daddy! I have to pee!"

Finn set her down and patted her on the bottom. "Better go then. I'll put the movie in."

"Thanks Daddy," she called as she raced down the hallway.

Finn popped the movie in, pressed play and crossed to the kitchen table to grade some papers. He grinned as he heard Riley's voice singing along to the movie, getting up to check on her when he finally noticed she had been silent for a few minutes. She was lying on the couch, all curled up. He felt his heart constrict looking at her; there were moments he still couldn't get over the fact that she was theirs. He covered her with a blanket and went back to the kitchen to finish grading.

About an hour later, the door to the house opened again. Before Rachel could say a word of greeting, her legs were glued to the floor as Riley wrapped her arms around them in a hug.

"Hi there munchkin." Rachel rubbed Riley's hair and back as she spoke, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes Mommy! I even made a new picture." She ran off to get it as Finn stepped out from the kitchen to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm hi _MY_munchkin." He said as he pulled back. "How was practice?"

Still feeling the effects of his kiss, she replied in a slight daze,"It was fine. I think we've got a good shot at Regionals this year." Just as she pulled his face back down to hers, Riley came running back in, tugging on the bottom of her dress.

"Look mommy! Look what I drew in school today!" She held up the picture she had shown Finn.

"Oh! It's beautiful! Is that me and Daddy singing?" Her amused eyes met Finn's over the paper.

"No! I was telling Emma about Raquel and Flynn so it's them Mommy!"

"You told Emma huh?" She glanced at Finn and mumbled, "Wonder if we'll get a call from Quinn later." He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he imagined Quinn's reaction to the story.

"Daddy said you would tell me more later Mommy. He told me some in the car this morning."

"Hmm he did, did he? You'll have to tell Mommy so I don't repeat it."

"Well he said…"

"After dinner baby. I promise we'll tell you more then ok?" She watched her little girl's face fall with the knowledge that she wasn't getting her way right then. Rachel picked up Riley's chin, "I promise baby girl. Let's get dinner done and we can play then I'll tell you more."

Seeing her pout wasn't going to work on Rachel, Riley acquiesced. "Ok, but can we play karaoke?

"Absolutely!" Rachel replied brightly. Hearing the familiar strains of Beauty_ and the Beast _from the living room she said, "Do you want to watch your movie or help make dinner? We're having pasta. "

"With the red sauce Mommy?" Riley asked, hoping Rachel said yes. She loved her pasta with just a little tomato sauce.

"Of course. Now what would you like hmm? Movie or helping?"

Having inherited her Daddy's appetite Riley bolted to the kitchen and took her flowered apron off its peg. "Come on Mommy! Dinner, singing and bedtime story." Riley chanted from the kitchen as she boogied across the floor.

"Did you hear that? She is voluntarily talking about bedtime!" Rachel exclaimed in a whisper as she and Finn entered the kitchen.

"She just likes our story baby." Smacking her behind lightly he said, "Now let's get this show moving!"

Dinner was an easy affair, with the three of them talking and joking. They moved like a well oiled machine: as Rachel finished making the pasta, Finn had the table set and Riley had set out the silverware. They all sat together, Finn and Rachel both grinning at the sight of Riley trying to twirl her pasta on her fork. As Finn cleared the plates, Riley looked at Rachel and said, "Karaoke now Mommy?"

"Yes sweet baby girl. Do you know what you want to sing?" She watched as Riley slid out of her chair and ran to the karaoke machine.

"_Beauty and the Beast_, _Tomorrow_from Annie," she began.

"Do you want Mommy and Daddy to sing?" Rachel asked as the pair joined Riley in the living room.

"Uh huh! I want you to sing _Don't Rain On My Parade_, _Faithfully_ together, and daddy to sing _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_." Riley replied matter of factly.

"Well that's a lot of singing! We should get started so we don't rush our story tonight, yes?" Rachel and Finn sat together on the couch and she snuggled into his side as she spoke. "Hit it baby girl.."

And so Riley began. The two couldn't help but smile at her and they applauded when she took a bow after finishing _Beauty and the Beast_. Rachel sang next, while Riley perched in Finn's lap, watching Rachel 's every move. She wanted to be just like Mommy when she grew up. There was just something magical about Rachel singing that even Riley recognized at her young age. She clapped her hands like crazy when Rachel took her bow. Finn placed her in the couch and she watched as he joined Rachel for _Faithfully_. She didn't understand it, but there was something special about the way they sang it together. As the song finished, Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel, murmuring, "I'm forever yours."

Smiling, Rachel replied, "Faithfully."

From her spot on the couch, Riley announced it was her turn. Trying to mimic Rachel's facial expressions and arm movements from _Don't Rain On My Parade_ she went through _Tomorrow_. "You need to do the lion one Daddy!"

"How about you join me?" He asked, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Mommy too!" Riley demanded. The three of them sang along, dancing silly. Rachel and Riley were providing backup with their "whem a way's" while Finn took lead. Riley loved how her Daddy sounded when they sang. As they finished, Rachel glanced at the clock.

"Whoa it's almost bedtime. I think someone needs to brush her teeth and get in her jammies." Rachel said with a smile.

"More story then right?" Riley asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely, so hop to it." Rachel said laughing as Riley took off for the bathroom. "Where did you leave off on the story Finny?"

"Let's ask Riley if she remembers." He placed an absent minded kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok...we'll see." Taking his hand, Rachel began walking towards the little girl's room, pausing at the bathroom to supervise the teeth brushing. "Good job baby," she told her. "Now let's get those jammies on."

Riley ran to her room, pulling out a princess nightgown before starting to remove her clothes. Her parents watched, biting their tongue to stop offering to help. Riley was VERY independent and hated them helping her dress, even if it meant it took longer. She finally finished putting on her princess nightgown and jumped into the bed and slid under the covers.

Rachel tucked her in, repeating "snug as a bug in a rug." before asking, "Now, where did Daddy leave off baby?"

"Raquel was dating Justin," she said with a wrinkle if her nose.

Rachel looked at Finn mouthing 'Justin?' with an eye roll to which he just shrugged. "Well," Rachel said with a smile "That didn't last long. You see, Justin was from another choir and was using Raquel to spy."

"But that's not nice!" Riley exclaimed in horror.

"No, it wasn't. Before he broke up with her, the whole other choir came and threw eggs at her. Raquel cried; she just wanted someone to like her."

Finn jumped in, "But see Flynn did like her. So much that he and Nick went and did something mean to the other team so they would leave Raquel alone."

Rachel cut him off, "Flynn and Nick were wrong to do that, but Raquel appreciated the gesture." She said as she smiled at Finn and squeezed his hand. "The choir had a big competition coming up and if they didn't win, they had to stop being a group."

"Oh no!" Riley said, "But they win right?"

Rachel ran her hand over Riley's hair. "Actually they didn't. But something good did come of that day. You see, Flynn and Raquel had a duet together. Before it was time to perform, Raquel went to Flynn and said, 'break a leg' "

"To which Flynn replied, 'I love you' " Finn interjected, smiling at his wife.

"So they lived happily ever after now?" Riley said as her voice got sleepy.

"They were happy for awhile, but their story wasn't finished yet. See, Raquel found out that Flynn lied to her about," she broke off and looked at Finn for help.

"Flynn lied about who he first ever sang with," Finn blurted out. He just wanted to get this stupid part over with." so, Raquel got mad at Flynn and kissed Nick."

Riley's face was starting to show confusion. "But Raquel should only kiss Flynn, right Mommy? Like you only kiss Daddy?"

"Yes baby, but she felt bad about what she did and she told Flynn who broke up with her. Raquel tried to win him back by singing, but he wouldn't listen. Instead, Flynn went back to Lucy." Rachel finished as a flicker of sadness crossed her face. She hated this part.

"But Flynn never stopped loving Raquel," Finn interjected, rubbing his thumb over Rachel's fingers. "Even when they were apart they were still connected." He noticed Riley dozing off.

"We'll finish later." The pair again sang _You Are My Sunshine_, kissing her head before leaving the room.

"You shouldn't be sad at that part of the story baby" Finn told her as they left the room. "Look at us now."

"I know, I just hate the thought if it. What was I thinking kissing Noah?"

"Water under the bridge honey." He placed a lingering kiss on her mouth as he thought of that part of the story. Sure, he didn't like it either, but it only made them stronger. "Wanna pretend to watch a movie before bed?" He nuzzled her neck as he asked.

"Pretend? I don't get distracted easily you know, " she said teasingly.

"C'mon, pop in the movie of your choice. I bet 10 minutes in you're not even paying attention."

"You're on," she replied crossing to the living room. "_Funny Girl _it is." She smiled as she placed it in the DVD player.

"Again?" He groaned.

"Mmhmmm. Just try and distract me," she stated as they snuggled on the couch.

Five minutes in, Rachel completely forgot about the movie. Pressing her back against the couch, Finn murmured, "I won" before smiling and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

This was one time Rachel didn't mind losing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just how will Quinn react to finding out about this bedtime story? Stay tuned! Thanks for the read and feel free to review :) **


	3. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I love the thought of happy Finchel.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Riley yelled as she ran into her Finn and Rachel's bedroom, jumping on the bed beside Rachel. "Wake up Mommy! It's Friday!"<p>

Keeping her eyes closed, Rachel opened her arm so Riley could snuggle in beside her. "It is Friday isn't it? What's so special about this Friday?"

Riley stood up and started jumping up and down. "We're going on a trip today! We get to see Grandma and Grandpa and Papa and Pop-Pop!" Her little voice rose with each word, showing her excitement.

Finn was watching from the doorway and snuck up to grab Riley from behind, spinning her in the air before putting her over head over his shoulder with her legs at his chest. "That's funny Rachel. I thought I heard Riley. I don't know where she went."

Giggling, Riley said, "I'm here Daddy!"

Finn spun around, keeping her over his shoulder. "I swear Rachel, where did she go?" He loosened his grip and allowed her to slide down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Oh there you are! I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here," she said, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I heard someone talking about a trip." He looked at her with a smile.

"She's very excited Daddy, aren't you Riley?" Rachel said, swinging her feet around to stand up and walk over to them, giving them both a hug. "It's a good thing we all only have ½ days of school huh?"

"Yeah!" Riley began to wiggle in Finn's arms. Recognizing her actions, he placed her on the floor. "I'm gonna get dressed."

"Do you want some help?" Rachel asked, already anticipating the answer.

"No Mommy! I'm a big girl." With a huff, Riley continued out of the room.

"Yeah Mommy, she's a big girl. Maybe big enough to be a big sister soon…" he allowed the thought to trail off as he placed a kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Hmm we'll see Finny, we'll see. Let's get through the weekend and then we can revisit. I'm going to hop in the shower." She placed a kiss on his chest as she walked out the door towards their connecting bathroom. "Check up on her ok?"

Rolling his eyes that she would even think she had to ask Finn said, "Yes dear." He walked to the hallway and stood outside Riley's room, watching her dance around in front of the mirror. Deciding to handle breakfast, he went to the kitchen and pulled out a box of frozen waffles-his specialty. When the first batch popped up he called Riley into the kitchen.

"Waffles Daddy? Can I have syrup?" She asked as she got into her seat.

Finn looked down the hallway and realized Rachel was still getting ready, "Absolutely. But quick ok?" Rachel didn't like all the sugar in the syrup, but Finn LOVED it so they always had a bottle on hand. It seemed Riley had inherited more than his hair and nose; she also got his appetite.

Halfway through Riley and Finn eating, Rachel walked into the kitchen and crossed to the fridge for some yogurt. "Hmmm, waffles? I bet somebody has a sticky face." She leaned over to Riley and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry baby, but she asked so nice." Finn replied as he shoveled more waffle in his mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she noticed father and daughter smile at each other. She didn't mind the occasional sweet for Riley, just as long as they didn't go overboard. She leaned over to kiss them both as her phone rang. Grabbing it off the counter, she answered as she kissed Finn, "Good morning Quinn!"

"Morning Rachel. Guess what story I was treated to last night?" She asked.

Rachel smiled, hearing Emma in the background talking to Puck. "Hmmm, let me guess…the story of Raquel and Flynn?"

"You got it. Such an interesting story too; I particularly enjoy this evil Lucy character." Quinn said with a small laugh. "I can't wait to hear how she redeems herself." Pausing for a moment she questioned, "She does redeem herself right? You're going to finish the story?"

"Of course. We just haven't finished yet," Rachel said with a smile, mouthing the conversation to Finn. He just laughed and finished his waffles, cleaning up Riley so they could get going.

"Good, I don't want her not liking Aunt Quinn," Quinn whispered in the phone. Emma hadn't figured out the connection either, and Quinn preferred to keep it that way.

"Don't worry-we'll get to the part where we all become friends. Maybe over the weekend; I'm sure we'll tell her some on the plane too."

"Oh, I forgot you were going home this weekend. I hope you have a good time," Rachel could hear Puck in the background trying to hurry Quinn up. "Ok, I've got to run or else god knows how puck will fix Emma's hair for school. Give everyone our love."

"Will do Quinn. Gotta run or I'll be late too. Talk to you later." Hearing Quinn reply bye, Rachel ended the call, grabbed her keys and kissed Riley and Finn. "Have a good day guys!"

"You too Mommy!" Riley said before turning to her father and continuing, "She said I could have more story on the plane!"

"Well then we better get our butts to school and get this day started, right baby girl?" Finn asked, crouching down in front of her.

"Right! Let's go," She said as she attempted to pull him up to get him to walk.

"Hang on baby, let me just get our bags." He grabbed his messenger bag and her backup in one hand and took her hand in the other. "You know what today's sing a long is?" He hoped she wouldn't remember they just had his pick yesterday, but of course she did.

"The _Sound of Music_!" She yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Yep." The sooner he got it started, the sooner it would be over in his opinion. There were only so many times he could hear _Do-Re-Mi _without wanting to throw the CD out the window. The drive to school couldn't go by fast enough.

Thankfully, Finn made every single light and only had to hear _Do-Re-Mi_ twice. Riley also had sung _My Favorite Things_ which Finn didn't mind, but as he pulled into his parking spot she was finishing _Do-Re-Mi_. Before she could ask for it again he turned the CD player off and told her she could unbuckle.

They went through their morning routine, Riley coloring another picture in Finn's room as she hummed _Do-Re-Mi _to herself. Finn bit his tongue instead of begging her to hum anything else. Glancing at the clock, he called her name.

"Riley. Time to pack up baby girl."

She was out of her chair like a shot, shoving crayons in their box and putting the paper she had colored on her Finn's desk. "Let's go Daddy. I need to tell Emma more of the story. I gotta finish before Miss Barron starts the good morning song."

Finn just chuckled as he allowed her to pull him from the classroom. "Slow down baby girl. We'll get there." Riley had none of it though, her little legs going as fast as she could to get to where Emma was standing in line.

"Emma! Emma! I got to hear more Flynn and Raquel!" She grabbed Emma's hand and jumped up and down.

Finn smiled down at her actions as he shook his head. He ran his hand over her head and she turned to give him a kiss. "Have a good day baby."

"You too Daddy. Now go!" She pushed him away as she turned to Emma and said, "So Justin was super mean and threw eggs at Raquel."

* * *

><p>When the dismissal bell rang, Finn shoved his papers quickly into his bag, trying to get out as soon as he could. He was really looking forward to going back to Lima for the weekend. Watching Riley wheedle and use her eyes on someone other than him was always a plus and he loved showing off his kid to all the people who had stayed behind in Lima, like Brittany and Artie. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he went to collect Riley. She was busy talking to Miss Barron when he approached.<p>

"But it's a good story Miss Barron. I needed to tell Emma the rest of it so she wouldn't be left out," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Riley, I know. But when I say 'quiet time' I mean quiet time. Understood?" The teacher said, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Uh-oh Miss Barron, was Riley a chatterbox today?" Finn asked, surprising them both.

"Daddy!" Riley squealed, throwing her arms around his legs and looking up at him with those big eyes. "I didn't mean it Daddy! I just wanted to tell Emma."

"Hi Finn. It's fine, Miss Riley and I were just discussing quiet time and what that means. Right Riley?"

"Yes Miss Barron." She said, defeat evident in her voice. "I won't do it again."

Finn picked her up and set her on his hip. "Maybe Mommy won't tell you more of the story today Riley. What do you think?"

Her eyes instantly welled up, "But Daddy I said sorry to Miss Barron. Please Daddy?"

He closed his eyes and counted mentally to five before looking at her, knowing the sight of her in tears would weaken him. He noticed her teacher smiling at the exchange. "Ok, but if it happens again no more story. Got it?"

"Yes Daddy," she said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Can we go get Mommy now?"

"You bet. Good thing we already put the bags in the car-we just need to get her huh?" He tickled her belly as they walked.

"Yep! Let's get her Daddy." She squirmed and he set her down, letting her run a bit ahead. He took the opportunity to call Rachel and tell her they were on their way. Hanging up with her he sent his mom a text to ask if she would watch Riley for a few hours the next night. He was hoping she'd say yes; he had already contacted Artie and was planning something special for Rachel. Grabbing Riley's hand at the door, he swung it with his as they approached the car. As he was buckling her in his phone beeped indicating a new text. Seeing it was from his mom he eagerly pressed the view button. The words "_of course! Can't wait to spend time with my precious girl and oh yeah see you and Rachel_" made him smile. Tomorrow night was going to be epic. Riley broke into his thoughts.

"Daddy! Do you think Mommy will tell me some story in the car?"

"Gee baby, I don't know. You know how Mommy loves to sing in the car. You'll have to ask." he told her, still thinking of his plans for tomorrow. "You want to sing on the way home?"

"Yes daddy! _Do-Re-Mi_please" she demanded from the back.

With a sigh, he pressed play and rewound the track to the beginning. "Yes Riley." God he hoped Rachel would tell more of the story; he didn't want to hear _The Sound of Music _anymore.

When the pulled up to the house, Finn beeped the horn to let Rachel know they were there. She bounded out of the house, excited as Riley to get on the plane. They flew home to Lima once a month and much like Finn Rachel enjoyed showing Riley off to everyone. Plus it never hurt to show that the high school couple everyone thought was doomed was still together. She got in quickly and gave Finn a quick kiss before turning in her seat and saying, "Hi baby girl. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes Mommy! I got to play and color and I told Emma more of the story. Miss Barron said no more talking during quiet time." She reported from the back seat. Taking a breath she said, "Can I have more story now please? In case I fall asleep on the plane?"

Rachel considered for a moment. It was true she did always fall asleep. "Well, if you promise Mommy no more talking during quiet time ok?"

"Yes Mommy! I promise" she replied eagerly from the backseat.

Finn reached over and turned off the radio so Rachel could talk as he drove. She began with, "Well Flynn had gone back to Lucy. Lucy told Raquel she wanted to help her write a song, but really she was telling Raquel to stay away from Flynn. Raquel cried, but she wrote a good song about her feelings towards Flynn."

"Did she sing it to him Mommy?" Riley inquired.

"She sang it at a competition, and told Flynn to pay attention. He did, but wasn't sure what to say. They won the competition and Flynn convinced everyone to get Raquel a trophy. She cried because nobody had ever done that for her." Taking a breath, Rachel grabbed Finn's free hand as he drove. "Flynn still stayed with Lucy, even though he was feeling less and less like he wanted to be with her. Justin then came back and talked to Raquel."

"No Mommy! Not Justin! He was mean," Riley shouted from the back while Finn just chuckled.

"Yeah Mommy, he's mean," Finn echoed, earning a slap on the arm from Rachel.

"Well there was a big dance coming up. Flynn was going with Lucy, so Raquel went with Justin. Flynn was very jealous even if he didn't realize it. He even got in a fight with Justin which led to Lucy slapping Raquel."

"Wait, Lucy slapped Raquel?" Finn asked. He never knew that. God he had a lot to make up for tomorrow.

"Water under the bridge," she murmured with a wink before she continued. "Well, Flynn finally broke up with Lucy and realized he wanted Raquel. The group was on a big trip and he had the boys help him plan a romantic date with flowers and dinner at Raquel's favorite restaurant."

"So they got back together," Riley chimed in from the back.

Finn took over, "Actually not yet. Raquel was scared Flynn would break her heart again. This time he wrote her a song and when they sang it, they kissed on stage. It was incredible but they lost." He wasn't bitter over that at all; that video had gotten them a ton of YouTube hits!

"But Raquel agreed to be with Flynn for their last year of school. After that, who knew what would happen?" Rachel smoothly continued as Finn pulled into a spot at the airport.

Riley said from the backseat, "But they stay together right? Happily ever after?"

Rachel and Finn smiled at each other before she replied, "Well there's still more to the story, maybe this weekend we can tell you more."

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed while unbuckling. "Can we go now so we can go visit? I wanna tell grandma the story. She likes happy ever after stuff like me."

"You betcha baby girl. Let's go" Finn swung her out of the car and handed her to Rachel so he could get the bags. They walked to the entrance together, all excited for the weekend.

**A/N: So Finn has an epic night planned for Rachel. I wonder what's up his sleeve. Thanks for the read and feel free to review! :)**


	4. Making A New Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker. If you haven't heard the song, give it a listen-I promise it's worth it. **

**A/N1: There are two scenarios that I'm dedicating to some friends since one hinted for one and the other requested one. If YOU have something you'd like to see-let me know :)**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel stepped off the plane with Finn holding a sleepy Riley and Rachel holding their carry-on bags. Riley's head was pressed firmly into Finn's shoulder as she woke, blinking in confusion before whipping her head up and searching around.<p>

"Did you have a good nap baby?" Finn asked quietly as he ran his hand over her back.

"Yes Daddy! I dreamed of Flynquel!" Her eyes continued to scan the airport. "Where's Grandma?"

"She's right over there," Finn replied as he set her down. "Go get her," he said as he turned to Rachel. "Did you hear that? She said Flynquel."

"I know. Super cute." Rachel smiled as she responded and they made their way to Carole. It wasn't until they reached her that a small man popped out from behind her yelling, "Surprise!"

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed, thrusting the bags into Finn's arms so she could hug him. "I didn't know you were coming in this weekend!"

"I wasn't sure until yesterday and I wanted to surprise you. I know it's your month to stay with Mom and Dad so I decided to come visit you and Riley."

Finn gave Kurt a one armed hug as Riley chattered away with Carole."Did Blaine make it out too?"

"No. He had some trial prep he had to get done for one of his cases. I however, took a break from designing the wardrobe for a new TV show to visit you. Did I just hear Riley say Flynquel? Did she mean Finchel?" He asked as he stared between the two.

Finn grinned, "Nope, you heard right. Rachel and I have been telling her a new bedtime story."

Rolling his eyes Kurt carried on, "But Flynquel? You couldn't have been more original?" Riley chose that moment to come pull on his sweater." Hi Riley! Let's try and remember we don't pull on Uncle Kurt's clothes ok? What did you need?"

"I like Flynquel. If you're good I'll tell YOU the story when I tell Grandma." Riley said, batting her eyes at him.

He was a bit intrigued as to what exactly they would have told her, so he said, "I'd love to hear it. Maybe I even know some of the story."

"You know about Flynn and Raquel too?" She asked with eyes as big as saucers.

He picked her up and began walking with her and Rachel towards the car. None of them paid attention to the fact that Finn and Carole were whispering behind them.

"I just want to take her on a nice date mom ok? Don't make a big thing about it." he muttered as they walked.

"I'm sorry honey; I just think it's sweet that after all these years you're still trying to woo her."

"I'm not wooing her-I just, well I'm just trying to fix something." He hugged her to him. "Come on. Let's drop it and talk about what you really want to talk about: my awesome kid."

"She's the light of our lives Finn. Burt just adores her. He's so excited to watch her tomorrow." Carole said as they approached the group.

"Excited to watch who?" Rachel asked.

"Riley." Finn said. "I kinda made some plans for us with Artie tomorrow night." It wasn't all a lie, he DID need to use Artie tomorrow but they wouldn't be hanging out.

"Oh! Fun!" Rachel exclaimed climbing in the backseat and waiting for Finn to close the door. He heaved a sigh of relief and climbed into the front seat.

The drive to the Hummel household was quick and entertaining as Riley chatted away about everything from Emma's haircut to Flynquel and her sing a longs. Kurt made sure she was still listening to _The Sound of Music_, causing her to break into _Do-Re-Mi _causing everyone but Finn to smile. They pulled into the driveway and Burt walked out the door anxious to get his hands on Riley.

"Grandpa!" she yelled breaking out into a run.

He swung her up in the air before cuddling her close. "Hi my Princess! I'm glad you're here."

"Me too Grandpa. Did you know you and Grandma get to watch on me while Mommy and Daddy go see Uncle Artie?"

"I did know that." He made a show of looking around before stage whispering, "I'll even let you stay up past your bedtime."

With a twinkle in her eye Riley leaned her forehead onto Burt's, "I love you grandpa."

His heart melted every time."I love you too Princess. "Finally deciding to acknowledge Finn and Rachel he said, "hey guys" before carrying Riley into the house.

Chuckling they responded "hey" as they followed him in. While Riley chatted away with her family, Finn announced he was going to take a nap and Rachel said she needed a shower after being on the gross plane. The rest of the family just shooed them away, perfectly fine for a little Riley time without her parents there to censor her.

Finn followed Rachel up the stairs, noticing her ass move in front of him. Maybe he wasn't so tired after all. "Hey baby?" He asked, his voice already husky with lust.

Knowing exactly what that voice meant, Rachel put an extra big sway in her hips as she continued walking, "Yes Finny?"

"You want some company on the shower?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck as he dropped their bags into their room.

She turned in his arms, placing her mouth over his as she jumped into his arms. "Thought you'd never ask." She said before she took his mouth in a searing kiss. Keeping their mouths connected, she felt him move towards the door, locking it, before carrying her to the connecting bathroom.

They helped each other undress as the water warmed, continuing to caress and kiss. Finally when they were naked, she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside. In his haste to join her, Finn knocked his shin into the shower ledge. Rachel helped him forget all about it as she kissed it, and several other things, all better. He had the best wife ever.

After the shower, they fell into bed to cuddle for a few before glancing at the clock. He groaned when he noticed the time. "C'mon. Mom probably has dinner ready and we should rescue them from Riley."

"You know they love it...but you're right," Rachel said with a sigh as she got dressed. "Wonder if she'll want us to tuck her in or your Mom."

"We'll see." He replied enjoying the view of her getting dressed until she tossed his shirt in his face, prompting him to get up and get ready as well.

When they went back down, everyone was at the table ready to eat. Dinner passed easily, everyone just taking time to catch up with each other. Retiring to the living room, Kurt and Rachel sat together and chatted while Riley played with Burt and Carole. Finn just flopped on the couch, thinking about his plans for tomorrow night until he heard Rachel say it was bedtime.

"Come on baby girl" Rachel said as she began to rise from the loveseat. "Time for bed."

"Can Grandma and Grandpa do it?" Riley asked.

"If they want to," Rachel replied with a smirk. She knew Burt and Carole would jump at the opportunity.

"Sure we do," Burt said swinging Riley up into his arms. "I want to hear more of her Flynquel story," he teased as he carried her up the stairs. Finn and Rachel just smiled at each other. It was good to be home.

The next day passed swiftly for all of them. They took Riley to the park and to Brittany's dance studio to let her fool around. They stopped for lunch at Rachel's dads and hung out there for a few hours. At dinner time, they headed back to Burt and Carole's to drop Riley off. Rachel still thought they were meeting Artie, Finn hoped she liked the surprise she was getting instead.

After kissing Riley goodnight and telling Carole to call if there were any problems, Finn led Rachel to the car again. He was excited and nervous all at once.

"So where are we meeting Artie? The school? I'm excited to see him." Rachel said as Finn backed out of the driveway. "Funny, Brittany didn't know we were seeing him tonight."

Finn cursed under his breath, trying to think of a quick lie. "Well you know, she seemed a little distracted today. Prepping for her recital and all. Probably just slipped her mind-you know how she is." He rambled on and stopped only when Rachel placed a hand on his arm.

"I know baby. It was just weird. You feeling ok? You're acting all funny-it's just Artie." She squeezed his hand as she spoke, trying to figure out what had him all worked up.

"I'm fine. Just excited to see Artie. He said he had a really cool presentation for us. I can't believe he's in charge of the AV club now." It was good in for Finn that Artie was head of that department, it meant Finn could get in without calling in a favor from Principal Schuester. Sure, he could have asked but it would have been awkward to explain he was taking his wife on a date back at the school.

Rachel smiled and turned on the radio, smiling when "Faithfully" came on. "Ironic huh?"

Finn just returned her smile and began to sing along. By the time the song ended they were in the parking lot of the school. Rachel didn't think much of it, after all Artie couldn't drive himself. He probably was just going to have them take him home after they watched his presentation. She took Finn's hand, swinging it with hers as they walked to the auditorium door. What did surprise her was that Finn had a key instead of knocking on the door.

"Finn? Where did you get that key?" She questioned him, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kurt picked it up, just in case Artie wasn't at the door for us." That part was true. Kurt had picked up the key and actually had taken the picnic basket, cd player and blanket Finn requested to the stage already. Kurt was so excited by this idea he had even suggested an embellishment with lights and flowers. Finn just hoped everything looked ok.

"Oh, ok. I wonder what he wants us to see so badly. Maybe he put together a video of all our old performances. Wouldn't that be fun?" Rachel said as Finn pulled her through the door, carefully locking it behind her.

"Sure that'd be great." He said as he walked her to the stage. "But I hope you like this even more." said He held his breath as he flipped a switch, illuminating the stage with the tiny Christmas lights Kurt had arranged.

Rachel put a hand to her mouth as the tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was recreating this moment. "Finny," she said with a watery sigh. "Why did you do this?"

"I just wanted to remind you how much I love you and always have. Plus, this part of the story has been bugging me since we told Riley." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "So I just, well I just wanted to do this."

"It's beautiful Finn." she spoke softly with wonder as she crossed to the blanket. Noticing the basket she smiled. "Fruit and cheese and virgin cosmos?"

He came up behind her to rub her shoulders. "Well yeah, but the cosmos aren't virgin this time. I did find the cool airplane cups though."

She just laughed at the memory. Through her chuckle she looked at him and said, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

He leaned over, his mouth a whisper from hers as he replied, "I want to," and captured her smile with one of his own. He pulled back after a moment, "Care to dance?"

"Dance?" she was puzzled. They didn't dance their first time here, what exactly was he up to.

Sensing her thoughts he looked at her and smiled. "We never got to dance at that junior prom either…so I thought we could now." He crossed to the cd player and hit play. Coming back to her, he took her in his arms, holding her close as he sang the words to the song.

_You're better than the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)<br>And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
><em>Sing like a bird,<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record,<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>  
><em>You make me dance like fool,<em>  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold,<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

Rachel turned her cheek into his chest as he sang, allowing the tears to flow freely from her eyes. How did she get so lucky she wondered as he continued singing softly to her as they swayed.

_Even when you're gone  
>Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack<br>And just like that  
>You steal away the rain<br>And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
>Sing like a bird,<br>Dizzy in my head  
>Spin like a record,<br>Crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like fool,<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold,<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Oh, you make me smile  
><em>

He stopped their movements, tilting her face up to look at him as he sang the next lines. She always understood him better through song, and quite frankly he didn't know how he had never thought to sing this to her. It summed everything up just perfectly.

_Don't know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz everytime that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>_

Smiling at her, he took her hand and spun her away from him before pulling her back in close, placing her head back on his chest near his heart as he finished murmuring the last lines into her hair.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
>Sing like a bird,<br>Dizzy in my head  
>Spin like a record,<br>Crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like fool,<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold,<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Oh, you make me smile  
><em>

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

He lowered his lips to her as the song ended. Hopefully she understood what he was trying to say. Pulling back, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Rachel, I just, I just need you to know that from the first moment I saw your face I knew there would be brighter days ahead. I promise faithfully to never let our memories we share turn to dust. I just love you so much."

She cut off his rambling with a kiss as she pulled him down to the blanket on the floor. Dinner would wait.

Later, as she they fed each other fruit and drank their cosmos, she asked, "What brought all this on baby?"

Shrugging, he said, "I guess telling Riley you know? I'm finding out there were definitely parts of our story I didn't know. Like, where did Quinn slap you?"

"In the bathroom," Rachel said, placing her hand on her left cheek as if she still felt the impact.

He gently moved her hand and leaned over to kiss the spot as if he could make it better all these years later.

She closed her eyes to keep from crying again and said, "Thanks. I still can't believe you did all this for me."

"Rachel, look at me."He waited until she opened those beautiful eyes and focused on him. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or for Riley. You're the best part of me."

She smiled, "I can't wait to tell her how we lived happily ever after."

"Me either. Wonder if she's driving Mom nuts with this story."

"I bet she's enjoying it. I know I do." She placed a kiss on his cheek before biting into anther berry. This was the best date ever.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carole was wiping tears of her own away listening to her little granddaughter talk about her parents so sweetly. She had just gotten to the part of Rachel writing a song for Finn before her voice became heavy with sleep.<p>

"Grandma, do you know the story?" Riley questioned as she burrowed deep into her pillow.

"I do baby, but we'll let Mommy and Daddy finish it ok? It's time to sleep." She kissed Riley's forehead. "Night Princess."

"Night Grandma." She replied, closing her eyes and immediately dreaming of Flynn and Raquel and hoping for their happy ever after.

**A/N: So again, I LOVE that song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker and would love to hear Finn sing it to her on the show. Hope the two scenes put in at the request of two very special people were enjoyed ;) There's still more Riley to come as we find out how Finn and Rachel wound up where they are today. Thanks so much for reading-and please feel free to review! :)**


	5. Sugary Sweetness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sure wish I did ;) To the person who always takes the time to read these chapters before I post? Thank you a million times over-I appreciate it more than words can say.**

* * *

><p>Riley woke quickly, anxious to find her Mommy and Daddy. She had missed them tucking her in last night but at least she had gotten to tell Grandma some of the story. Pulling back the covers, she sat up and jumped from the bed, ready to march across the hall and see if Mommy and Daddy were still in bed. As she pulled the door open the rest of the way she didn't see Mommy or Daddy but she did see Uncle Kurt.<p>

"Good morning Riley!"Kurt said to her as he ran a hand over her tangled hair. "You ready to go see if Grandma has breakfast ready?"

"I want Mommy and Daddy Uncle Kurt," she replied as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the closed door across the hall.

Kurt smiled at her ready to let her go wake them when he had an idea. "Hey Riley?"

"Yes Uncle Kurt?" she responded automatically still eyeing the closed door across the hall.

"Why don't we let Mommy and Daddy sleep in? When was the last time you had breakfast with Uncle Kurt?"

Riley grinned at the memory, "At Disneyland when we had breakfast with all the princesses!"

"Well we aren't close to Disneyland, but how about we gave breakfast with Grandma and Grandpa then I'll take you to the park."

Hands on her hips, head slightly tilted she said, "Will there be swings there?"

He couldn't stop smiling-she looked so much like Rachel right then. "Yes, Riley there will be swings."

She nodded her head and turned on her heel all thoughts of waking her parents gone. "Well come on Uncle Kurt! I want to go play!"

The pair walked down the stairs to find Carole at the stove. "Good morning guys!" She exclaimed brightly, flipping another pancake. "Have a seat; there are already some pancakes on the table."

As she scrambled into her seat next to Burt she told them, "Uncle Kurt's taking me to the park! He said after breakfast we could go!"

Burt smiled at her, enjoying her excitement. He placed a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake on her plate, glancing at Kurt and saying, "The park huh? You know there's dirt there right?"

Kurt shuddered at the thought but a deal was a deal. "Riley and I won't get dirty, we'll just swing right Riley?"

"And slide Uncle Kurt! I won't get dirty if you catch me. Can I gave syrup please?" She batted her eyes at Burt.

"Sure Princess! You can have whatever you want." Grabbing the syrup bottle, he dumped a generous portion over her Mickey pancake.

Mumbling under his breath Kurt said, "Great get her all hopped on sugar for me."

"Got a problem with how I handle my Princess Kurt?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Dad. I doubt she'll be worse than she was at Disney." He shook his head as he remembered the day. It had started at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique where she had been transformed into a mini Princess Belle. They then had breakfast with the princesses where her excitement grew. She had run around the park after that like a madwoman, leaving Finn, Rachel and Kurt to follow her. It was a fun and crazy day but he was sure today wouldn't be that bad.

Oblivious to the adults, Riley focused on drenching her pancake in the syrup before lifting a piece to her mouth, smearing syrup on her chin. She made quick work of her pancake and stated at Kurt with an expectant smile. "I'm ready Uncle Kurt!"

He took in her appearance with an eye roll. "Well we need to clean you up and get you dressed first. Come on, let's go wash your face."

Pushing back from the table, she took off at a dead run, running straight into Finn and Rachel who had just come down to find her.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" She lifted her arms, ready for them to lift her up.

"Morning baby." Finn replied as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on her puckered lips. "Syrup huh?" he whispered.

"Grandpa gave it to me! Uncle Kurt is taking me to the park!"

Rachel gave a sigh as she ran her hand through Riley's hair. "Well come on then baby. Mommy will help you get ready." She took Riley from Finn nuzzling her nose into Riley's cheek.

With a frown Riley exclaimed, "I can do it myself."

Finn shook his head as he walked off to breakfast, listening to Rachel tell their baby that she'd be at the park faster if Rachel helped. "Hey everyone," he said as he took the seat Riley had vacated.

"Morning Finn," Kurt said. "I hope you don't mind me taking her. We'll be back in like an hour."

"Course not dude. She'll have a blast." he shoveled pancakes in.

"Well, I want to have a little chat about this bedtime story. But anyway, how was your night?" Finn's smile said it all and before he could reply, Kurt said "Never mind! I don't need details."

"Wasn't going to give any, but thanks for your help man."

"Glad I could do it. Just like I'm glad I can take her right now. I really do want to tell a bit of the story."

"That's fine, just remember it's Flynn and Raquel. She doesn't know it's me and Rach." Finn grabbed another pancake as he spoke, making quick work of it before he heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs.

Riley flew down the stairs to run back in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she had a green t-shirt that said superstar in glitter on with jeans and her twinkle toe tennis shoes. "I'm ready Uncle Kurt! Mommy said I can go now!"

"Ok, let's get your butt in the car." He swung her up and carried her around the room. "Give everyone a kiss. We'll be back in a bit."

Lips pursed, Riley kissed everyone as Kurt carried her from the room and into the car. She bounced in his arms, clearly excited to go to the park.

"You're gonna push me high on the swings right Uncle Kurt? I wanna touch the clouds!"

He buckled her in and pulled a pigtail. "Sure thing Riley. First thing ok?"

"Yay!" She clapped her little hands together. "Hey Uncle Kurt?" She questioned as he backed out of the driveway.

"Yes Riley?" Kurt turned the car towards the road that would take them to the elementary school playground.

"You said you knew some story! Would you tell me since Mommy and Daddy didn't yesterday?"

"I'd love to Riley," Kurt spoke with a smile. He couldn't wait until they got to the park. "Well, Raquel and her best friend Kyle decided they wanted to go to New York together. They were going to sing songs together and be on Broadway someday." Kurt chuckled thinking of their younger dreams.

"I live in New York! Were they good singers Uncle Kurt? Good like Mommy and Daddy?" She tried to catch his eye in the mirror as she spoke, but he was too concentrated on the road.

"Well baby, I think so. Their voices really went well together and they tried very hard to get into school together."

"I thought they went to school together Uncle Kurt?" Riley's forehead crinkled as she cocked her head to the side as she processed this new information.

"They did, but like I said they wanted to be in New York together. Anyway, they tried out for the school play one year. Raquel got the lead, but Kyle didn't." They arrived at the school and Kurt parked the car near the rear of the building so they wouldn't have as far to walk. Unbuckling her, he continued, "That made Kyle very sad but he was happy for Raquel. He thought for sure he wouldn't get into the school in New York with her now."

They held hands as they crossed to the swings. Riley immediately hopped on the swing and began pumping her legs. Kurt smiled at her, since she was hardly moving even though she was pumping with all her might. Stepping behind her, he gave her a gentle push. "Flynn was really happy that Raquel had gotten the lead in the play. He was so proud of her he even brought her flowers for her first show."

Riley was enjoying the feel of the wind on her face as Uncle Kurt pushed her higher and higher. "Sometimes Daddy brings home flowers for Mommy and me. I like getting flowers."

"Who doesn't? I like getting flowers too baby. But anyway, after the play was over there were still other obstacles for Flynn and Raquel to handle." He continued pushing her, laughing at how she leaned back after he pushed her forward.

"What's an ob-obstacle?" She fumbled over the pronunciation, causing Kurt to laugh harder as he considered his choice of words.

"It's a problem baby. They still had problems. For example, the choir they were in split up. People were mad that Raquel kept getting all the solos. She was the best singer they had, but other people wanted to shine too." He pulled on the swing, slowing her down.

"But did they get back together Uncle Kurt?" Riley asked as she dragged her tennis shoes in the dirt to help slow herself down.

"They did Riley-but not right away. It was Lucy that got them all to come back together, she told them it would be more fun to be together." He again grabbed her hand as they walked towards the slide area.

"Lucy? But Uncle Kurt-Lucy was mean to Raquel. Are you SURE?" She looked at him skeptically as they walked.

He gave her a smile, "Of course I'm sure Riley. It's almost like I was there." He walked her to the slide and stood behind her as she climbed up the steps. When she reached the top, he ran to the front, ready to catch her when she slid down.

"Ready Uncle Kurt?" The wind was blowing through her pigtails and giving her rosy cheeks as they played.

"I'm ready Riley."

"Ok. One, two, three!" She squealed as she slid down. "Again Uncle Kurt!"

They repeated the process a few more times, until Kurt missed Riley on her exit from the slide causing her to kick up dirt on his pants. "Ok, we're done here baby," he told her. "I'll tell you more as we drive back to Grandma's ok?"

She pouted up at him, "One more time Uncle Kurt? You're already dirty."

Rolling his eyes he said, "One more time."

After one more time as agreed, Riley held his hand as they walked back to the car. "So what happened next Uncle Kurt?"

"Well Riley, the group got back together after their next competition but Raquel couldn't compete because she had gotten in trouble helping a friend."

"She got in trouble? But she was helping!" Riley exclaimed as Kurt buckled her in.

"Well, the school didn't think so. Raquel sat out but the group won anyway. After that Lucy talked with the other girls who had left and everyone came back together. There was another problem for the group though at Christmas."

"Who has problem at Christmas Uncle Kurt? It's happy times!" Riley shook her head as he began to drive back home.

"Well, Raquel had gotten bitten by the gimmie monster and told Flynn to buy her lots of presents. Also, instead of helping out others, the group decided it was more important to be on TV." Kurt said, thinking back on how misguided they had been.

"The gimmie monster? Mommy always tells me not to let the gimmie monster take over at Christmas." Her brow furrowed as she processed this.

"Well, they eventually came to their senses when a good friend told them what Christmas was all about. Raquel told Flynn she was sorry for being so greedy. He had another present for her though." Kurt finished as he pulled back into the driveway.

"What did he give her Uncle Kurt?"

They walked back up to the door as he continued. "He bought her a star so that no matter where they were he would always be watching over her."

Walking into the house, Riley made her way over to her parents.

"Mommy, did you know Flynn bought Raquel a star?" Riley demanded, hands on her hips.

"Why yes I did know that baby." She said with a smile.

Finn interjected, "Mommy and Daddy even know where the star is."

Riley's head swiveled around as she faced her Daddy. "Will you show me?"

"Tonight, we'll show you tonight." Rachel said, giving her a kiss. "Right before bedtime ok?"

"Ok, Mommy. Can I get more story too?"

Finn and Rachel shared a smile. "Absolutely baby girl. There's still more to learn about Flynn and Raquel."

"Cool! I'm going to go tell Grandma." With that, she raced off to tell Carole about her day. She was already wishing it was bedtime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a few more of little Miss Riley to go! If you can't tell, I'm a fan of fluff. Hope this satisfied the request for a Disneyland portion; oddly enough I'm currently planning a Disney trip...but we're going to Florida, not California. Thanks for the read please feel free to review :) **


	6. Lunch and Leaving

**Disclaimer: Shocker-I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Running into the kitchen, Riley called out for Carole. "Grandma! Grandma!"<p>

Carole paused in the act of spreading cool whip over the chocolate cake she had on the countertop. "Riley! Riley!" She mimicked as she bent down to Riley's height. "Did you have fun with Uncle Kurt at the park?"

Riley was torn between answering her and staring at the cake cooling on the counter. "I did! Grandma?" She caught her bottom lip with her teeth, "Is that cake for us?"

"Cake? What cake?" Carole spun around the room, completely overlooking the cake on purpose which caused Riley to giggle.

"**That**cake Grandma!" She said as put her hands on Carole's hip and turned her towards it.

"OH! That cake. Of course it's for you Princess. It's Grandma's special Butterfinger cake; I know it's your favorite."

Riley's voice was filled with awe, "Did you already break the candy?"

Carole pulled a Ziploc bag full of mini Butterfinger candy bars off the counter. "I was saving them for a special helper. Do you know where I could find a special helper?"

Jumping up and down Riley exclaimed, "Me! Me! I can be a helper!"

"Oh good. I thought I'd have to do it all by myself." She set Riley on a stool in front of the countertop and gave her a mini rolling pin. "Hit away Princess."

Riley was banging away on the bag of Butterfingers, chatting away with Carole about her time at the park with Uncle Kurt. Suddenly, a pair of arms scooped her up from behind and she was swung around.

"Carole! I can't believe you put our Princess to work!" Burt said as he nuzzled into Riley's neck, causing her to giggle. "Don't you know Princesses don't work? Especially not Princess Riley Ann Hudson, daughter of Prince Finn Hudson and Princess Rachel Hudson, granddaughter of King Burt and Queen Carole Hummel." He was trying to speak his best British accent, but it only served to cause Carole and Riley to laugh harder.

Kurt chose that moment to walk in the doorway of the kitchen and stare at his father. "Gee, King Burt I think you forgot a few people. How about niece to Prince Kurt and Duke Blaine? "He offered a slight bow to Riley as he continued, "But you Princess can just call us Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine ok?"  
>Her arm comfortably around Burt's back, Riley set her face right in the crook of his neck as she giggled at her Uncle. He was so silly sometimes.<p>

"Well, I'm glad to be surrounded by such royal company," Carole stated dryly, "But since it's the maid's year off, maybe Prince Kurt could set the table? Hiram and Leroy will be here soon."

"Papa and Pop-Pop are coming to lunch here?" Riley clapped her hands as she bounced in Burt's arms. Even at her young age, she knew what that meant. Double the grandparents meant double the attention.

Kurt was in the process of grabbing plates from the cupboard and grumbling that he was on vacation and why couldn't Prince Finn set the table when he heard Riley's question. "Of course they're coming silly. They want to see you just as much as Grandma and Grandpa."

Riley was squirming in Burt's arms and he set her down only to have her march over to Kurt and stretched out her hands. "I want to help Uncle Kurt. If I help maybe they'll be here sooner."

Seeing the stubborn look on her face, Kurt searched for something that she wouldn't drop and break. She was Finn's daughter after all. Finally, his eyes alighted on her princess plate that had Belle, Cinderella and Snow White in front of Cinderella's castle on it. He grabbed that and a few forks and handed them to her. "Here you go Princess Riley."

She took the plate and forks and set them around the table. Hearing her parents' voices, she finished quickly and ran to find them.

Finn set their luggage down in the hallway. He hated to eat and run, but they had to head back to the airport right after lunch. These family weekends were always too quick. "I can't believe we have to go back already."

"Daddy! Can't we stay one more day?" Riley put her best pout face on, batting her eyes and putting her hands behind her back as she rocked side to side.

He crouched down to her height, "I wish baby. Don't you want to go home though and see Emma tomorrow?"

Her face scrunched as she pondered, "Well yeah, but I want to stay here too."

Rachel ran her hands over Riley's pigtails, tightening them as she went. "We'll be back soon baby girl ok?"

The doorbell rang then and Riley's saddened eyes immediately brightened. "Papa and Pop-Pop are here!"

Finn shook his head at how quickly her moods shifted. "Yep, they sure are. Should we let them in?"

Riley dragged him to the door, "Yes Daddy! Let them in!"

Finn opened the door to find Hiram and Leroy standing with a bouquet of flowers. They offered Finn and Riley a smile as they stepped inside.

"You brought me flowers?" Riley said her voice tinged with amazement.

Hiram nudged Leroy. He knew they should have brought two bouquets. Leroy recovered quickly, saying, "Of course! But I think Grandma will have to keep them since flowers here since flowers can't go on a plane."

Riley nodded sagely at them. "Grandma will keep them here for me then. She likes flowers too."

"Nice save" Finn mumbled under his breath before he spoke in a regular tone. "How thoughtful! I'm sure lunch is ready, why we don't we go on back?"

They made their way into the dining room, Riley chattering away about her time at the park with Uncle Kurt. Hiram and Leroy nodded along as everyone took their seats.

"And then Grandpa called me Princess Riley Ann Hudson!" She exclaimed as she placed her hand on Hiram's arm. "I like being a princess."

"Of course you do! You ARE a princess, just like Mommy was our star." Hiram told her proudly as he scooped salad onto his plate and a smaller portion out onto Riley's. He didn't miss her disappointed look at the salad and discreetly moved a few of the greens from her plate to his, earning him a big smile.

"Mommy was a star? Wow! Flynn bought Raquel a star!" Bouncing in her seat, she looked at Rachel. "Mommy you're like Raquel."

Covering her face with her napkin so Riley wouldn't see her smile, Rachel said, "Wow! Lucky me!"

They chatted back and forth through the meal, with Riley interjecting every now and again with bits of 'Flynquel' as she called it. The Berry's and Hummel's all laughed at the way Riley was unknowingly retelling her parents' past.

"Do you think someone will buy ME a star one day Grandpa?" Riley turned her eyes to Burt, silently pleading. Maybe if she batted her eyes enough he would buy her one someday.

"Oh I'm sure someone will one day princess. Someday a prince will buy you a star. Probably when you're 30." Burt calmly stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork, trying to ignore the salad that came along with it.

"30?" She said wide eyed. "But that's old!"

"And that's when you'll be allowed to date," Finn interjected.

"But Daddy!" Riley's bottom lip poked out.

"Ok, maybe 29. But that's my final offer." He tickled her side, causing her to giggle.

"Flynn and Raquel weren't 30 when they started dating." Kurt said as he picked up his water to drink. "As a matter of fact, I think they were 16 when they started dating!"

"See Daddy! Flynn and Raquel weren't 30!" She stabbed a small piece of chicken as she spoke. "How old were you and Mommy?"

"Mommy and I are different Riley." Finn replied smoothly as he automatically moved her cup of juice towards her outstretched hand.

"But why Daddy?" She questioned after she swallowed.

"Because I said so. Now finish eating baby, it's almost time to go."

Her eyes looked at her plate, knowing if they had to leave soon she had to finish quick to get cake. She quickly put the last three bites of chicken on her fork and spoke with her mouth full. "Grandma, I ate all my chicken!" Her eyes peered over into the kitchen. "Can we have cake now?"

Hiram's head swiveled away from looking at Rachel as he repeated, "Cake?"

"Uh huh! Grandma and me made my favorite!"

Scooting back from the table, Carole went into the kitchen, calling for Riley to come help her. She cut up the cake and handed it piece by piece for Riley to go serve. "Don't forget to ask for tips Riley." Carole grinned at her.

"Maybe I'll get a dollar!" Tongue poking out, hands firmly clutching the plate, Riley carried them out to the rest if the family. She paused sweetly at each place, earning a dollar from everyone but a kiss from her parents.

"That was excellent as always Carole. Can I help you clean up?" Hiram asked as he dabbed his face with a napkin.

"Don't be silly! Burt will do it" she said, earning a laugh from everyone as he protested jokingly from the head of the table.

"We hate to eat and run, but we really have to get back." Finn said as he stood and offered a hand to help Rachel up.

"We'll take you to the airport," Leroy stated, standing also.

"Thanks. Riley, go give love." Rachel calmly said, hoping Riley wouldn't cry about leaving.

Riley made her way around the table, accepting hugs and kisses from everyone. She followed her parents out to the car her head down in sadness.

"Riley baby, we'll be back next month. I promise. If you stop being sad, Mommy will tell you more of the story ok?" Rachel competently buckled her in, sitting beside her as Finn loaded the trunk and then sat on Riley's other side.

"You promise Mommy?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yep!" Rachel replied. She then hummed quietly, hoping to sooth Riley into a nap.

It worked like a charm. Finn carried her through security and held her until they could buckle her into the seat on the plane. Still feeling tired from the whirlwind weekend, Rachel placed a kiss on Finn's scruffy cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. "I like this scruffy relaxed Finn."

"I like relaxed me too; but my face is starting to itch." He placed a kiss on her nose. "Why don't you take a rest until we board baby?"

Settling her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes. "Finny?"

"Yeah, Rach?" He replied, carefully shifting Riley in his arms.

"Thanks for our date."

"I wish I had done it right the first time." He mumbled under his breath.

"It doesn't matter." She looked at Riley from her perch on Finn's shoulder. "Just look how far we've come."

He kissed her temple. "I know-lucky us. Get some rest baby; I'll wake you when it's time to board." Rachel closed her eyes and followed his instructions, waking 30 minutes later feeling somewhat refreshed. Riley however, remained asleep all through the boarding and ensuing plane ride home.

The next thing Riley knew they were driving in their car and heading towards home.

"Mommy?" She called out sleepily.

"Yes princess? We're almost home!" Rachel spoke softly in case Riley was going to go back to sleep.

"Can I still have the story? And see the star?" Her little hands were rubbing her tired eyes as she tried to wake up.

"Yes, baby. Let's see if I can pick up where Uncle Kurt left off ok? Hmmm, after Flynn bought Raquel a star, he decided he wanted to marry her too." Rachel knew this was going to excite Riley and she wasn't disappointed in the reaction she received.

Riley's eyes shot open as soon as she heard "wedding". "They got married?"

"They sure did! Raquel made Flynn wait for her answer for three days after he asked. It was ok; he wanted her to be sure of their decision." Finn ran his thumb over Rachel's left ring finger and the rings he had placed there. "Their friends thought they were silly, but they knew what they were doing." Finn said. "Lucy and um, whatever the heck I called Puck before actually came and were in the wedding."

"Lucy?" Riley said, full of suspicion, completely missing the fact that her father had said Puck's name. Had she been more awake she surely would have noticed that her Uncle Noah's nickname had been used.

After giving Finn a nudge for using the wrong name, Rachel jumped in to continue. "Yep, Lucy. All their friends came and it was really fun. At the next competition they even got to sing together again, and this time they won! They were champions!" Rachel said her voice still full of pride and excitement.

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed, trying to keep herself awake. The sun was setting as they drove and the stars were just starting to come out. She stared out her window and asked, "Is the Flynn star out yet?"

Finn looked up at the sky, not feeling Rachel's gaze upon him. He turned into their driveway, "Soon as we get you out sweetheart we'll show you ok."

Rachel unbuckled her quickly and passed her to Finn. He swung her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "See baby? There's the Flynn star."

Rachel smiled at the two as she interjected, "And it's the brightest star around. It watches over us everyday."

Finn swung his other arm around Rachel who was holding their carry on, "And it always will." He gave her hair an absent kiss. The three stood linked for a moment staring at the stars. "Come on. Let's go inside. We've got a busy day tomorrow." They turned and headed inside, with Rachel pausing to blow a kiss at the star before following them inside the door. She couldn't wait to finish telling Riley their story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next up, how Finn and Rachel got to where they are now. Thanks again to my own personal Forky Dork. You know I wouldn't do this without you. Also, to all those who have read/alerted this story? Thank you so much! I appreciate the read as always and always welcome comments, so feel free to press that little review button ;)**


	7. After School Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did mida212, scifimom2000, and chasingyellowcarsfaithfully would be the writers for the show. Mrs. Baral would be in charge of costuming ;)**

* * *

><p>Riley's head was drooping on Finn's shoulder as he carried her through the house. He headed straight for her bedroom hoping she would stay awake long enough to take the bath he knew Rachel was preparing for her. Trying to set her down he chuckled a bit as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck.<p>

"Riley, come on. Let Daddy put you down. We need to pick out some jammies so we can get you in the tub." When he tried to set her down again, her arms just squeezed a tighter and her head stayed tucked on his shoulder. Walking to the mirror, he turned to see her eyes scrunched close as if she were pretending to be asleep. Thankfully, he knew just what to do to get her to cooperate. In a stage whisper he said, "Hey Rach. No need to tell more of the story-she's out."

Before he finished her head was off his shoulder, almost cracking into his chin. "I'm awake Daddy!" Squirming in his arms impatiently she waited for him to put her down. "Daddy! I need to pick out my jammies."

Setting her on the floor he gave her bottom a pat as she ran towards the dresser drawer holding her pajamas. Thankfully she didn't realize there was no way Rachel could have heard him over the running water in the bathroom. He watched as she pulled out her favorite nightgown, a yellow one with ruffles at the bottom and a large picture of Princess Belle holding a rose. She ran back over to him and lifted her arms, already knowing he would pick her back up and carry her to the bathroom. He picked her up and tucked her back onto his hip.

"You ready for your bath munchkin?" He asked as he carried her down the hallway. He could hear the tub filling and the sound of Rachel humming over it.

"Yes Daddy," she quickly replied, even though her voice was still sleepy.

He set her down in the bathroom, next to Rachel who was kneeling by the tub. He saw the bubbles but caught the underlying scent of lavender as well. Their baby was going to relax and go to bed no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Reaching over to Riley, Rachel began to help her undress, handing off clothes to Finn to place in the hamper. "You ready for your bath baby girl?" She asked when Riley stood there rubbing her eyes.

"Uh huh. Can I please have a little bit of the story?" she tried batting her eyes as Rachel set her in the warm water but it was just too hard to open them after she closed them.

Rachel began to wash Riley, keeping her movements quick and gentle. "Well you see, after they won their big competition it was almost time to be done with school. Only Raquel and Kyle didn't want to be done, they wanted to go to New York and go to school there."

"What about Flynn, Mommy?" Riley asked as she tipped her head back so Rachel could work in some shampoo. "Did he want to go to New York too?"

Rachel shook her head; Riley was such a daddy's girl even in stories. "Yes baby, he wanted to come too. So the three of them, Raquel, Flynn and Kyle all came to New York."

"That's good Mommy." Riley said through a yawn. "I'm glad Flynn came."

Rachel looked over at Finn and grinned before rinsing out Riley's hair. She stood the little girl up and lifted her onto the bathmat and wrapped her in a towel. "It was fun being in New York together but it wasn't easy."

As she lifted her arms allowing Rachel to pull the nightgown over her head she kept talking. "Why wasn't it easy? We live in New York!"

Hugging her quickly before passing her to Finn Rachel continued, "Well school was really hard for them and they hardly saw each other."

Finn set Riley on the stool in front of her mirror so Rachel could braid her hair. Working quickly since they had both seen Riley rubbing her eyes, Rachel continued. "Kyle and Raquel had thought they were so talented; but it was hard since everyone else was just as talented."

Finn quickly jumped in "Raquel and Kyle were great. They sang the best and worked their hardest. But Kyle soon decided he didn't want to be onstage anymore."

Hair braided, Riley leaned back against Rachel as she yawned again. "But what about Raquel?"

Finn laid her gently in her bed as he spoke, "Well, Raquel began to give singing lessons and quickly discovered that she loved helping others learn to sing."

Rachel beamed at him from across the bed before nodding slightly at him, indicating Riley was about to sleep. They sang their bedtime song to her and left the room, her princess crown nightlight softly illuminating the room.

"That was a nice thing you said about Kurt and I being great." She gave his arm a squeeze as she smiled at him.

"You were, and are still, great. I hope you don't regret stopping auditioning."

Rachel had gone on hundreds of auditions when she was in school and had even been cast as a member of a company once, but it truly hadn't given her the same rush as helping others work on their singing did. Finn had completely supported her decision to teach even though her fathers were upset at first.

"I don't regret anything. Everything that happened led us here and I'm grateful. You're still coming to the school tomorrow right?"

Each year when Rachel taught the lesson ballads, Finn came and sang _Faithfully_ with her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Pecking her lips to her cheek she said, "Thanks Finny. And Quinn is still taking Riley after school, I wonder if she'll try and tell some of the story."

He caught her cheek in his hand and turned her face up to his, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "You know it's my favorite lesson of the year right baby?"

she wound her arms around his neck as she reciprocated the kiss. "Mine too." keeping her arms wrapped around his neck, she jumped into his arms, knowing he'd catch her. "I think we need to get some rest so we sound our best tomorrow."

He grinned into her face, "I couldn't agree more," he said as he carried her to their room, kissing her the entire way.

* * *

><p>The next morning while the three shared breakfast, Rachel reminded Riley, "Now, remember Aunt Quinn is picking you up from school today."<p>

"I get to go to Emma's house!" She bounced in her chair for a moment, almost losing one of her little pink sandals since she shook her legs so hard.

Rachel smiled at the little girl who was dressed in a pink plaid skirt with a pink top adorned with a silver sequined bow. "Yes, and you need to be good and listen to Aunt Quinn ok? Daddy will pick you up from there so Mommy can get dinner started ok?"

"Ok, Mommy. Daddy, is it time to go?" Riley turned her attention to Finn who was finishing his glass of juice.

"What's your hurry today Riley?" He asked as he set his glass in the sink.

"I need to talk to Ms. Barron." Slipping out of her seat, she walked to her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. "Come on, I'm ready."

Rachel chuckled as she kissed Finn, "I guess you've got your marching orders. Better get moving." Walking over she crouched to Riley's height, "Be good today. I love you."

"Love you too Mommy. Now let's go Daddy!"

Finn laughed as he took her hand and walked towards the door. "See you after school Rach. Love you."

Rachel was setting the rest of the dishes in the sink and grabbing her own bag as she replied, "See you later, love you."

Finn buckled Riley into her seat, grateful that today wasn't show tune sing a long day. He popped in his Bon Jovi CD and the pair sang _Living on a Prayer_ and _You Give Love a Bad Name_ before pulling into the school parking lot. They were running a little later than he liked, so instead of taking Riley to class, he allowed her to go to her room with Ms. Barron. He gave her a kiss and told her to be good for Aunt Quinn somewhat surprised when she reached up, patted his cheek and said, "Ok, Daddy. You can go now!" He walked off to his own class as he heard her run in and say to her teacher, "Ms. Barron? I'm going to be real quiet today in class-I don't have to talk to Emma, I get to go to her house later."

The day passed quickly and Finn gathered his papers before heading off to the high school to meet Rachel. As he walked out of his classroom he saw Quinn holding hands with Emma and Riley, one on each side of her as they were walking towards his car.

"Hey Quinn, wait up!" He shouted as he picked up his pace.

She stopped and turned, still holding onto Riley and Emma's hands. "Hey Finn. We were just heading off to go play, right girls?"

"We're going to play Barbies Daddy! And Aunt Quinn is going to give us a snack!" Riley was clearly excited and anxious to get on with playing.

He bent down to give her one last kiss, "Well you be good ok? Daddy'll be by to pick you up in just a little bit."

"Finn, she's fine. Go have fun, sing your little heart out." Quinn said in a teasing tone. "Besides," she continued, lowering her voice, "I'm dying to hear more about this Flynquel."

Finn laughed loudly as he walked to the car, "Don't be jealous Quinn. I'm sure Quick's story would be just as cute. Nah, who am I kidding? Flynquel forever." He got in his car and waved before Quinn could reply.

Looking down at the girls, Quinn shook her head and said, "He's so silly sometimes isn't he girls?"

"Uh huh, but who's Quick Mommy?" Emma asked as the continued to walk to Quinn's car.

"Hmm maybe you'll have to ask Daddy about that one day baby." Quinn said as she put the girls in their seats in the back, listening to them chatter away about what they did in Ms. Barron's class that day.

The drive to the Puckerman house didn't take long and once Quinn opened the door to the house the girls made a beeline for the playroom. Quinn went in the kitchen to prepare them a snack while they played. As she cut up the apples and cheese slices, she could just make out Riley's voice telling Emma about the star. She walked to the playroom, plates in hand, to find the girls sorting through the Barbie box as Riley talked.

"Hey girls, I have snacks. What are you looking for?" Quinn asked as she set the plates down on Emma's tea table.

"I want a brown haired Barbie like Raquel, Aunt Quinn and I don't know if Emma has any. She has blond ones like Lucy." Riley's face scrunched as she continued to look through the box.

"Well, Lucy isn't all that bad Riley right?" Quinn didn't know how far in the story telling they had gotten, but she hoped Riley knew they were all friends now.

"Daddy said that Lucy was ok, and she even was in their wedding." Her little hands still dug through the box, letting out a crow of triumph when she located the one brunette Barbie that Emma owned. "I found her!" Happily, she crossed to the table and sat across from Emma who had already set her Barbie down.

Quinn was still curious about the story so she prodded Riley, "Did they tell you that they spent their first Christmas married with Lucy?"

Pausing in mid-bite Riley turned to Quinn, "They did?" She asked her little voice tinged with suspicion. Emma meanwhile, just kept snacking away.

"They did! You see, Lucy went to a different school than everybody else, but they were all far away from home. That Christmas they decided to stay by their own schools since it cost too much to go home." Quinn idly picked a Barbie out of the box and brought it over to the tea table. "But you see Raquel was sad that Lucy wasn't going to spend Christmas with anyone so she asked Lucy to come to New York and have Christmas with them."

Riley picked up her own Barbie and looked at it. Quinn could tell that in Riley's mind she was imagining the doll to be Raquel and was puzzled by this new development. Slowly, Riley turned her doll to face Quinn's blonde Barbie. "So did she come?"

Quinn nonchalantly moved her Barbie closer to Riley's. "She did. And they all sang together and played games and stayed up super late catching up with one another." Quinn smiled thinking of that first Christmas. Nobody had exchanged gifts; instead they spent what time they could together laughing and having fun being on their own for their first Christmas away from home.

"Like we do when we have Christmas Eve eve Aunt Quinn?" Each year, on the 23rd of December the Hudson clan and the Puckerman clan met up to exchange gifts. That way if one family was going home for Christmas they still got to see the other one and vice versa.

"Just like that baby." Quinn said with a smile, pleased Riley had made that connection. "It was so much fun and they decided they would try and make it a tradition every year while they were in school, but it wound up becoming a Christmas Eve eve tradition like we have."

Emma smiled up at her mother, "I like Lucy. She got nicer."

Quinn ran her hand over Emma's ponytail, "She sure did baby. She sure did."

Riley however, was not so easily convinced. "Did Lucy ever get married like Flynn and Raquel?"

"Uh huh-she even married an old friend of Flynn and Raquel's-Nick." Quinn paused, watching Riley digest this new info.

"The Nick that kissed Raquel?" She asked, stunned.

"Well, I think Raquel kissed Nick, but that's not the point. Yes, that Nick." Quinn said to them both. "Now, you girls play for a bit. I'm going to get dinner started and your Daddy will be here before you know it Riley." She stood and took the girls plates with her, smiling as she heard them begin to reenact this new portion of their story with their Barbie dolls.

Quinn was putting the finishing touches on her lasagna before placing it in the oven when she heard the knock on the door, followed by Finn calling out, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Riley heard her Daddy's voice and came running down the hall, launching herself into his arms. "Hi Daddy." She said as she gave him a big hug.

He couldn't have stopped the grin on his face if he tried. "Hi baby. Did you have fun with Emma and Aunt Quinn?"

"I did Daddy; did you know Aunt Quinn knows the Flynquel story too?" Her eyes were rounded in shock as she looked at him. "She said they spent Christmas together like we do!"

Quinn's eyes laughed into his as he looked back and forth between the two, "She did huh? Well I told you Flynquel is a good story, lots of people love it." He met Quinn's eyes again as he shifted Riley to his hip. "Thanks again for watching her."

"No problem-we always have fun. How's Rachel's group? They ready for Regionals?"

"Well I mean they're no New Directions of course, but with Rachel coaching? No way they don't win." Pride infused his voice as he spoke.

"I'm looking forward to the performance. We'll all be there to cheer them on." Quinn said, running her hand down Emma's back since the little girl had come out of the playroom and attached herself to Quinn's leg.

"Well we better get going-Rachel's getting dinner going. Thanks again."

"Bye Aunt Quinn, bye Emma!" Riley called out over Finn's shoulder as he grabbed her bag and walked to the car.

"I'm glad you had such a good time today baby. Did you like Aunt Quinn's portion of the story?" Finn asked as he drove them home.

"You know what Daddy?"

"What baby girl?" Finn asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Aunt Quinn said Lucy married Nick." She watched Finn's face, wanting to see if this was true or not.

"She sure did Riley. And you know what? Raquel and Flynn were in that wedding too!" He pulled onto their street as she thought about this.

"I guess Lucy's ok then huh Daddy?"

Pulling into the driveway, Finn said, "Yep, she's definitely ok."

Riley waited to be unbuckled and was holding Finn's hand walking to the house when she said, "Daddy?"

He was pushing open the door when she planted her feet, forcing him to turn and look at her before moving into the house. "Yes Riley?"

"Do Flynn and Raquel ever have a baby?"

"Well, you know what? They do, but that's a story for another day." Finn started moving again, letting Riley run past him to tell Rachel that they were home. He couldn't wait to tell the story of how Riley came to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed Quinn coming in for a bit, I like the idea of her trying to coax Riley into liking Lucy. Next up is finishing college, career choices and one other life altering event. Thanks again for the read and please feel free to review-they're always appreciated ;) **

**On a personal note-thank you forky dork again for reading this before I put it up-you don't know how much it helps. I'm glad we update together most of the time...now let's get to 200 today!**

**Mida212-I'm looking for some Confessions to take place soon; I sure hope the coupe didn't pull a hit and run on your inner P…**

**Mrs. Baral-hope you spy some good stuff for us tonight! I'm so glad you're the crazies #1 fan ;)**


	8. Riley and Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own copies of both of these songs-My Girl by The Temptations and You Move Me by Garth Brooks. Warning-pure fluff. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Baby? We're home." Finn called out as he set his keys on the little table in the foyer.<p>

Riley tossed her backpack on the floor and took off for the kitchen expecting to find Rachel there. She wasn't disappointed as Rachel turned from the stove and crouched so Riley could launch herself into her arms.

"There's my baby! Did you have a good day today?" Rachel questioned as she squeezed Riley to her.

"I did! I colored in school and I was quiet during rest time today Mommy," Riley reported.

Finn walked in and took in the scene before him, his heart clenching just a bit at how cute the pair was. With Rachel crouched down Riley was almost her height and their faces were so close as they shared a smile. As if they sensed his presence both shifted their eyes over to him before he spoke. "Oh, you were quiet during rest time huh? No talking with Emma?" He teased her as he crossed to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Wide-eyed, she tracked his movements, "No Daddy, I promise! I was super quiet."

"I'm sure you were Riley. Did you have fun at Aunt Quinn's after school?" Rachel asked as he stood back up to check the skillet on the stove. She gave the pan a quick stir as she waited for Riley's response.

"Uh huh," she began with an emphatic head nod; "We had a snack and played with Emma's Barbies. I even found the one with brown hair like Raquel, Mommy!" Riley began twirling around the kitchen, knocking into Rachel's legs while she talked.

"Well that sounds like fun baby," Rachel said as he scooted out of the way so Riley wouldn't bump her again. Finn just stood where he was, leaning against the wall waiting for Riley to make her way to him.

"She even told me some story too! She said Lucy spent a Christmas with Flynquel like Aunt Quinn, Uncle Puck and Emma spend Christmas Eve eve with us!" She spun right into Finn as she finished speaking.

He picked her up with a chuckle. "She said all that huh? See, we told you Lucy wasn't all bad." He rocked her side to side before dipping her back causing her to giggle. "Why don't we get out of Mommy's way while she finishes dinner?"

"Will you sing me my song Daddy? I want to dance with you!" Riley put her hands on his cheeks, tilting her head sideways and batting her eyes at him.

Rachel chuckled as she saw the look Riley was giving Finn. The poor guy was so wrapped around Riley's little finger.

"Ok, since I sang with Mommy today, I think I can sing your song and we can dance." He carried her into the living room as he asked, "Are you standing up or am I holding you?"

"Standing up Daddy!" She said as she squirmed in his arms so he would put her down.

"Ok," he placed her down onto the tops of his feet so she was standing on them as they held hands. "You ready?"

She gave a little bounce on her toes as she smiled up at him, "Uh huh! Sing Daddy!"

Finn began rocking side to side with her as he sang.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. _

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

_I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me. _

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey Ooh_

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _

_I've got all the riches baby one man can claim. _

_I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day With my girl._

_I've even got the month of May With my girl_

Rachel leaned against the wall and took in the sweet sight before her. Riley's feet looked so tiny compared to Finn's but her grin was just as lopsided as her Daddy's and she was smiling and giggling the whole time Finn sang. When he reached the end he picked her up to dip her back and gave her a quick kiss before setting her down. Rachel applauded, alerting the two to her presence.

"I thought you were finishing dinner?" Finn questioned as they took a bow.

"It just needs to simmer for a few minutes then it'll be done." She replied crossing to give them both a hug.

"Can you sing to Mommy now Daddy and dance with her?" Riley asked as she moved out of their grasp. "I like when you sing to Mommy because it makes her smile."

"Well we want to have Mommy smiling right? Hmm let's see, we've already done _Faithfully_ today so how about," he let his voice trail off as he pulled Rachel close and started singing their wedding song.

_This is how it seems to me_

_Life is only therapy_

_Real expensive and no guarantee_

_So I lie here on the couch_

_With my heart hanging out_

_Frozen solid with fear like a rock in the ground_

_But you move me_

_You give me courage I didn't know I had_

_You move me now I can't go with you and stay where I am_

_So you move me_

_This is how love was to me_

_I could look and not see_

_Going through the emotions not knowin' what they mean_

_And it scared me so much_

_That I just wouldn't budge I might have stayed there forever if not for your touch_

_Oh but you move me_

_Out of myself and into the fire_

_You move me_

_Now I'm burning with love and with hope and desire_

_How you move me_

_You go whistling in the dark_

_Making light of it_

_Making light of it and I follow with my heart laughing all the way_

_Oh 'cause you move me _

_You get me dancing and you make me sing _

_You move me now I'm taking delight in every little thing _

_How you move me_

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest with a smile as he sang into her ear. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he finished to the applause of Riley.

"I like that song Daddy! It's like the movie you and Mommy are in!" Her little hands clasped together as she bounced on the couch. "I love that movie! Can we watch it later?"

Rachel gave Finn a hug and turned her face into his chest so Riley wouldn't see her laugh. They had watched a part of their wedding DVD once in front of her and she had been calling it the 'Mommy and Daddy movie' since. Just then a timer in the kitchen beeped.

"Come on guys, you know what that means." Rachel began walking to the kitchen knowing they would follow.

Finn scooped Riley up and tossed her over his shoulder causing her to squeal in delight. He tickled her sides as he carried her making her squirm in his arms as she laughed. Setting her into her chair he dropped a kiss on her head before sitting into his own seat across from her.

"So can we watch the Mommy and Daddy movie please?" Riley asked as she moved her chicken and noodles around on her plate.

"Well, we could watch that-or we could watch… no, never mind you won't want to watch it." Finn shook his head and looked down at his plate but not before seeing Riley sit up straight in her chair.

"Won't want to watch what Daddy?" Her fork was poised close to her mouth as she eyed him across the table.

"Well I thought maybe we could watch the Riley movie instead. But if you want to watch the Mommy and Daddy movie that's ok." Finn winked at Rachel as he took a drink. The words were hardly out of his mouth before Riley replied.

"YES! I want to watch the Riley movie!" Her head swiveled to Rachel. "Mommy, can we please watch the Riley movie after dinner?" Her eyes were wide and rounded as she tried her best to look angelic.

Rachel had to laugh. "You know the eyes don't work on me right baby? They only work on Daddy. I love watching the Riley movie so if Daddy wants to of course we can."

"Please Daddy? Please?" She held her hands clasped to her chest and batted her eyes as she pleaded.

"Of course we can Princess. The Riley movie is one of Daddy's favorite movies." Finn took a bite of dinner and smiled to himself. He really did love the Riley movie-all the little bits they'd managed to piece together from her birth until now. She was growing up so fast.

"Yay! Eat faster Daddy, I wanna watch." Riley tried shoveling in as much food as she could, trying to get done as fast as possible.

Rachel placed a hand on Riley's arm and turned in, dumping half of what was on the fork back on the plate. "Whoa baby. Slow down. The movie isn't going anywhere ok?"

Riley heaved a little sigh. "Ok Mommy." She took a small bite and turned to Rachel, a new thought on her mind since they brought up the Riley movie. "Mommy, Daddy said Flynn and Raquel had a baby."

Rachel smiled at Finn and she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "He did huh? Did he tell you about the baby?"

"No Mommy," she said earnestly. "He said another day, but will you tell me today?"

"Well, since you're watching the Riley movie after dinner how about Mommy tells you a little bit now then a little before bed?"

Riley pumped her arms in the air as she said, "Yes!"

Rachel laughed as she looked at Finn, "Oh she definitely got that from you honey." He just shrugged and smiled so Rachel began. "Well remember Raquel and Kyle decided not to be on stage anymore?" She looked to Riley who nodded her head emphatically. "Well, Raquel found something better. She loved helping others with their singing, so she decided to become a music teacher. Flynn also became a teacher, but he worked with little kids and Raquel worked with big kids." She paused and took a sip of her water.

"That's just like you and Daddy! Did you want to be like Raquel when you grew up Mommy?" Riley asked innocently.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "You could say that."

"Well I think she's cool." Riley stated matter of factly as she continued to eat.

"I'm glad you think so baby. When they graduated college Flynn and Raquel were able to find jobs close to each other and they were really excited. Lucy finished school and decided to live in New York and to her surprise so did Nick. The four friends were excited to be able to hang out together whenever they wanted. They were all living out their dreams and everything was going great but Flynn and Raquel felt like something was missing." Rachel noticed that Riley had finished dinner and was just staring at her intently.

"What was missing Mommy?" Riley asked enthralled in the story.

"Well baby girl, I see you've finished your dinner so how about we watch our movie then we'll finish before bed?" Rachel stood and began clearing the plates.

"Ok Mommy," Riley said a bit dejectedly. "But you'll tell me what was missing before bed?"

"Yes Riley, we'll tell you. Now let's go get the movie ready." Finn said ruffling her hair.

"Ok Daddy." She raced ahead of Finn to grab the DVD case with her baby picture on it. "Here it is!"

"Thanks baby. Why don't you go hop on the couch?" He put the DVD in the player and turned it and the TV on, pausing it until Rachel came in.

Rachel sat down and pulled Riley into her lap so she could stretch her legs out into Finn's lap. "Hit it Daddy." She kissed Riley's head as she settled into the couch to watch.

The screen came to life showing a picture of Rachel turned in profile with Finn's voice speaking in the background.

_Hi baby! Mommy just told me about you and I'm so excited! That's your pretty Mommy over there-come on Rachel, wave! _

Rachel smiled at the screen as the image of herself rolled her eyes and waved at Finn. The camera flipped and suddenly Finn's face filled the screen.

_I'm your Daddy. Wow. You better get used to this voice because I'm going to be talking to you lots before you're here._

_Finn-you know they can't hear you yet right?_

_Rachel! Our baby is a genius; of course they can hear me!_

Finn and Rachel shared a smile before they both looked at Riley who was staring at the screen.

"So I was in your tummy right Mommy?"

"Yep, you sure were but you were so tiny we couldn't see you yet." Rachel told her. "Let's see what happens next."

The next portion of the movie came on and showed Rachel again in profile before she turned to the front. Finn's voice spoke again.

_We just got home from a very exciting appointment today baby and guess what we found out?_

_You're a girl! _The image of Rachel on the TV beamed as she ran her hands over her belly.

_I can't believe we're having a girl. I hope you look just like your Mommy baby girl._

"You called me baby girl when I was in Mommy's tummy." Riley said with a giggle. "I like being your baby girl."

"Well that's good, because you'll ALWAYS be our baby girl ok?" Finn said tickling her feet. On screen, Finn was requesting Rachel sing.

_I'm not some cheap parlor trick Finny._

_I know baby, but I think it's so cool. Come on; let me get it on tape once?_

_Fine, here we go. Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade._

The video zoomed into Rachel's stomach as she sang and a kick could be seen as she sang.

_See? She loves her Mommy's singing just as much as I do._

_Ok, well she's tiring Mommy out-I think I need a nap. Maybe you should turn the camera off and take one too._

"You guys like to take naps together huh? Riley had missed the innuendo in Rachel's tone during the video, a fact for which they were both grateful. "Oh! I like this part best!"

_Finn, can you please put the camera down and get me to the hospital? She's coming now!_

_Ok, ok. I just wanted one last shot of us here in the house before she came. _

The screen panned over the room Finn and Rachel were standing in which was Riley's nursery. The walls were pink were big gold musical notes around the room and the crib along the wall had a mobile of stars.

_Next time we're in here she'll be with us! How cool is that?_

_If you don't get me to the hospital she might join us right NOW!_

_Ok, ok we're going._

The next time the video came up it was to see a sweaty Rachel holding a small pink bundle in her arms with a huge grin on her face.

_Say hi to the camera baby. _Finn's voice was full of awe as he spoke.

_Which baby? _Rachel said in a teasing, yet exhausted tone.

_C'mon hold her up._

Rachel complied as she spoke, _Introducing Riley Ann Hudson. Born today, August 18. 7 pounds, 6 inches of pure beauty._

_She's perfect Rach. _His finger came out from behind the camera to run gently over Riley's cheek.

On the couch, Riley cheered. "Yay! I got born! I was so little."

"You sure didn't feel little to Mommy." Rachel said with a chuckle as she hugged her from behind. "But you were perfect."

The next little vignette showed two infants sleeping side by side.

_I can't believe they had a girl too! And just a day later! _Rachel exclaimed. They had known Quinn was pregnant but neither Quinn nor Puck had wanted to know the sex of the baby.

_I'm glad they had a little girl-can you imagine our angel dating a Puckerman if they had a boy?_

_Now they can be best friends instead._

"That's me and Emma!"

"I know baby-best friends from the start." Rachel said with a smile.

They chuckled over the rest of the video, from Riley jumping and crying when her peek-a-boo Elmo first said "Boo" to her first steps. There were birthday parties for Riley and Emma, bath times and the first time Rachel got Riley to sing with her.

_Ok, Riley. We're going to try something ok?_

Riley watched the younger version of herself nod at her Mommy.

_Just repeat after Mommy. Twinkle, twinkle little star. _Rachel waited for Riley to repeat her, smiling at her encouragingly as she did so. The pair finished the song to applause from Finn who of course recorded the whole thing.

"We sang nice Mommy but I sing better now."

Rachel threw her head back as she laughed, "Well you're older. You'll keep getting better."

The video came to end on Riley's first day of preschool with her waving at the screen and calling out, "_Bye house! See you soon_!" With Rachel chuckling before turning the camera off.

"Ok, baby. I think it's time to hear some more story what do you think?" Finn picked her up and walked her down the hall to her room, stopping by the photos on the wall so she could identify everyone. Rachel snuck past them and pulled out a pink princess nightgown so Riley would change faster.

"I want the Belle one Mommy!" Riley said as she saw what Rachel had pulled out for her to wear.

"Well, Belle is on this one too baby so come on." She held her arms out and Finn passed Riley to her. She set her down, pulling her dress over her head and slipping the nightgown on before Riley could complain more.

Riley climbed into the bed and looked at her parents to see who would start the story.

"Ok, I'm ready. What were Flynn and Raquel missing?"

Finn smiled at Rachel as she tucked the covers around Riley. "Well baby, Flynn and Raquel loved each other a whole lot. They had so much love to give that they decided they wanted to have a baby to share that love with too."

"So how did they get a baby?" Riley didn't know anything about the birds and the bees and even though she had never asked the question watching her movie, Rachel had an answer carefully prepared but Finn cut her off.

"Well they got a baby just like Mommy and Daddy did." He said smiling at Rachel who was looking at him in sheer panic. "You see, you have to be a grown up and in love before you can have a baby."

"But they were grown ups and in love!" Riley said even though she was starting to get sleepy as Rachel rubbed her head.

"Yes they sure were. So you know what they did? Flynn and Raquel held hands and closed their eyes. They made a wish for a baby and sealed it with a kiss. An angel saw and knew how in love they were and she granted their wish. Soon after, they found out that Raquel was going to have a baby, a little girl."

Rachel's eyes were misted over at the sweet way he described how Riley had come to be. She gave him a watery smile as Riley asked him another question.

"What did they name her Daddy?" She asked with a huge yawn.

"They called her Rain. Because Flynn liked when it drizzled out, but Raquel didn't like Drizzle for a name so they agreed on Rain."

"I like the rain too," Riley said as she snuggled into the sheets with droopy eyes.

"I know you do baby." Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead as he looked at Rachel and nodded.

"It's sleepy time Baby." The pair sang _You Are My Sunshine _which caused Riley to fall right asleep.

Exiting the room, Rachel slipped her arm around Finn and murmured, "That was a pretty story Finn. I liked it."

"Enough that maybe we could try and make another wish come true?" Finn turned her into his arms and looked at her questioningly.

She slid her arms up his back to connect at his neck as she rose on her toes. "I may have already stopped taking the Pill."

"Are you serious?" He said with a grin.

"Yep, now what are you going to do about it?"

With a grin he swept her up into his arms and kissed her as he walked them to their bedroom. Much later, he covered her flat stomach with the palm of his hand as he pulled her close to cuddle. She covered his hand with hers as she drifted off, hoping for another wish come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, lots of fluff. But if you knew my Crazies you'd know I'm the sappy one-I can't help it. The description of how a couple creates a baby is similar to one used on the show Scrubs which I loved. Puck's coming into the picture next chapter, I'm very intrigued by his take on this whole story business. Thanks for the read and please feel free to review :)**

**Groffles-You're the best. Thanks as always.**

**Mida212-It's Good Friday for me…I'm sure I need to go to Confession at some point but I'd rather read yours!**

**Mrs.B-I warned you it was fluffy!**

**Sara-I'm so proud of you-just wanted to say it again.**

**Mandi-Thanks in advance. You always put a smile on my face! ;)**


End file.
